


I Look At You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the song of the same name. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Look At You

"Katie..."

John's smile is soft even as she turns to him, eyes meeting his before she leaps at him, clinging with her whole body, her lips pressed to his, asking, almost begging, to be loved. He can't help but kiss back, carrying her to the bed and setting her down, moving to curl against her, letting her take her time to relax. 

"You okay?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it...?"

"No..."

"Distraction?"

"No... just... just be there."

John smiles, kissing her cheek softly. 

"I'm always here Darling, right here with you."

He can see the tenderness in her eyes and smiles as she strokes his cheek. 

"My safe place."

"My love."

His words draw a smile and he smiles back, kissing her again. 

"I love you."


End file.
